


La raison d’un défi

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [18]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S02E05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Ses yeux s’illuminèrent quand elle commença à lui décrire la mer.





	

Ses yeux s’illuminèrent quand elle commença à lui décrire la mer et son admiration ne fit que croître quand elle commença à lui parler du dinosaure, de l’île et des soucoupes volantes.

« J’aimerais tellement voir le dinosaure.

\- Alors vas-y.

\- Ceux qui naissent dans la forêt ne peuvent pas la quitter. »

Il n’y avait pas de barrière. Rien ne le retenait ici. Mais c’était ce qu’il croyait et rien ne pouvait le dissuader du contraire.

« J’aimerais tellement voir la mer. » dit-il en regardant au loin, comme si la mer pouvait se matérialiser entre les arbres.

Les arbres… La mer… Reiko sourit.


End file.
